Drapple Drabbles
by Lianore
Summary: One-Shot turned into two and perhaps even more. Drapple Drabbles. Rating shifts.
1. Chapter 1

My first fanfiction. One-shot Drapple.

Best enjoyed while nibbling on something green ;)

* * *

Draco Malfoy swore loudly as the book he had been holding slipped from his grasp and collided with his toes. His platinum blonde hair fell into his eyes as he clutched his foot and jumped around on one leg. Things could not get worse. All he wanted was a break, the mission was tearing at him and the Dark Lord was breathing down his neck.

Worried that Mrs Norris, Filch or god-forbid his godfather Severus Snape would have heard his swearing, Draco pulled out his wand and accioed the book. Slowly and silently he walked down the dark hallway, hoping that this time it would work. It had to work, he had been at it for months and was so close. He could not fail; the dark lord would not forgive him, and he feared what would happen if he hadn't fixed it by the next time he was called. He shivered as he remembered the last summons. He had been tortured extensively, he could take that, it was his mother's broken expression he couldn't handle.

He swore again, all was Potters fault and his father's fault. Why did he have to go and align himself with that madman? The department of mysteries was truly a fiasco, he could have kept his mask on, could have taken the prophesy by force, could have not dropped it... _**Fool!**_

Finally getting to his destination, Draco paced back and forth until the door appeared. He sighed as he entered, seems like people are very forgetful, every time he entered there were new items littering the floors and walls. Irritated he kicked away a ball that blocked his path and headed for the cabinet.

What is that? A bowl of... Apples? Lusciously green and fresh apples covered a small bowl sat on a bench next to the cabinet. Did someone loose a bowl of apples? How do you manage to do that?

Draco ignored the bowl and started working on the cabinet. He had been working at it for a long time and was getting seriously frustrated. Pearls of sweet lined his neck and temple, and occasional pearl slid down onto his dark shirt. Draco shrugged of his robe and rolled up his sleeves, just a tad, he didn't want to look at the disgusting mark that disfigured his otherwise flawless body. He was ready to try it again, putting in a used book he waited for it to return. His gaze fell to the delicious apples and he could swear they looked newly washed as some water pearls glistened on the green and tight skin. Licking his lips, he was about to reach out and grab one when the cabinet rustled.

He opened the cabinet door holding in a praying breath. The book seemed intact, it seemed to have the same colour. He reached down and grabbed it. It must have worked! It worked! A small smile appeared, and he felt giddy. He had succeeded! He flipped through the book, everything seemed fine. No robber language, last time he had been just as excited until it turned out the printing had shifted into the robber language where every consonant had doubled and inserted an o in between. It was perfectly readable this time. He had to try it again. He pulled out a mouse he caught in the dungeons and put it in the cabinet.

He waited and waited, it seemed to take forever this time. It rustled. Draco prayed, oh if his father could see him now, but he did pray. He reached for the handle, gulped and pulled the door open in one fast go. The mouse bounded out, trying to escape his confines but Draco was a seeker, nothing could escape him. He easily caught the mouse and it squealed. He looked at it with intensity, it seemed to be fine. Same beige fur, all limbs intact, same beady eyes.

"Woho!" He jumped and fisted the air, scaring the little mouse that wriggled out of his grasp. Draco didn't care about the mouse anymore, he had done it! He had fixed the cabinet! He would succeed and be rewarded.

He did a small victory dance, no one could possible witness it, so nothing held him back. As he twirled around something green and glistening caught his eye. The apples. He stopped and looked at then with hungry eyes. Eagerly his tongue darted out and moistened those rosy lips. Slowly he approached and stood in front of them staring down, so delicate so fresh. His mouth was watering, and he swallowed. Fingers itched, and he reached out his hand and felt the smooth, wet velvet like skin under the tips of his fingers. His fingers glided and enclosed the firm, round and green orb. He had it in his grasp and pulled it up to his mouth, the smell was sweet and watery. He opened his mouth and bit down.

His teeth met some small resistance before the skin ripped and sweet fruit juice fell upon his tongue. He glided easily through the flesh and separated a piece. His eyes had closed, and a small moan erupted from low in his belly as the piece was savoured in his mouth. He chewed and sucked, the fruit end flesh combined into a most perfect combination. He moaned and went in for another bite.

It had been the best of days for Draco Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

**So my One-Shot turned into two. Its a drabble so who knows how many. Drabble as I have seen in .**

 **Rated K+**

 **Disclaimer: Fan fiction from the Harry Potter world. Characters created and owned by J.K. Rowling.**

Best enjoyed after reading angst fiction and looking for something to cheer you up.

* * *

 **A bout of accidental magic**

Draco was four and playing in his room. In one hand he had the Puddlemore seeker 'Farley' and in the other a painted former seeker. Draco had tried to make the seeker look like him, but for a four-year-old, that had resulted in a white face seeker as he had dipped the figure in white paint. The door opened and his mother walked in smiling, she handed him a pear.

"Here you go sweetheart," she said in her soft voice.

"A pear? A pear! PEAR! I WANT APPLE! APPLE!" his voice slowly rose to a screeching tone.

His face had gone from white to dark red in seconds, spitting out his anger and glaring at his mother. She twisted her hands and grimaced at his high-pitched screeching.

"Now, Draco-"

"I WANT APPLE!"

"Sweetheart this was all we had, we have no apples" she tried to calm him down, negotiate with a four-year-old.

He screamed and wouldn't stop. She put her hands on her ears, the scream tore into her.

*POP*

He stopped screaming and looked behind her. Narcissa turned around and saw a green apple just sitting on the floor behind her. How?

*POP*

Another? Two apples in the corner.

*POP*

"Wh-"

*POP**POP*

Four?

*POP**POP**POP**POP**POP**POP**POP**POP**POP**POP**POP**POP**POP**POP**POP**POP**POP**POP**POP**POP**POP**POP**POP**POP**POP*

Apples started appearing all around them in an awful speed. Narcissa picks up her boy from the floor of where he is sitting. He has managed to grab an apple and is about to bit into it when Narcissa pulls it from his grasp.

*POP**POP**POP**POP**POP*

"No, Draco! Don't eat that!" She tells him, probably the worst thing she could have possibly done. Popping sounds filled the room at an alarming speed as Draco turned from grinning happily at his capture back to red-faced anger. Narcissa held him tightly to her chest, as the apples were now up to her knees.

*POP**POP**POP**POP**POP*

Desperately she tried to make it to the door, apples up to her hip she then felt terror and yelled for her husband.

"Lucius! Lucius! Get in here! Help me!"

*POP**POP**POP**POP**POP*

She hoped he had heard her, but the popping sounds were very loud, masking her cries. They were up to her waist as she reached the doors but no matter how hard she tried the doors wouldn't open. She swore silently at her foolishness, her wand dropped somewhere in this mess. It was one thing she had never managed to do, wandless spells.

Draco, however, was finally happy again, he had easily been able to grab an apple and took a bite of the sweet fruit.

"Narcissa?" Lucius' voice sounded from the other side of the door.

"Lucius! Help, the door is stuck."

The doorknob rattled but did not open.

"Narcissa, move back, I'm going to have to blast it open." He told her.

"Yes, hold on its hard to move." Narcissa slowly managed to move away from the door.

"I'm ready Lucius. Blast it" she said.

"Bombarda!"

The door blew into the room and into small pieces, Narcissa sheltered her son from any debris, as best as she could. Apples flooded out in the hallway and Narcissa, who had been standing with Draco just to the side of the door, managed to get to the doorway. Pieces of dust and apples fell through the air causing her to cough.

Looking out the doorway she saw Lucius lying on the floor across the hall, hair tossed and pieces of apples covering him. She couldn't help but snigger, which he returned with a scowl which, ultimately, made her outright laugh. Soon he couldn't hold it in either and laughed with her.

Draco was too focused on his half-eaten apple to notice. Meanwhile, both parents turned to their son while smiling and murmured:

"That son of ours"

Draco grinned, looked from his mummy to his daddy before returning to his most precious apple.

* * *

He's so cute, right? ;)


End file.
